Shadowbolts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt 1 "we need a captain" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "the most magnificent" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "swiftest" S1E02.png Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "thank you for the offer" S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png Rainbow Dash looking S2E04.png Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud 2 S2E04.png Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png Double crowd S2E04.png Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png Rainbow Dash Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png Software Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png My Little Pony (mobile game) My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 3.png Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash in-game MLP mobile game.png The Shadowbolts album Gameloft mobile game.jpg Xbox LIVE Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png Shadow Bolt Costume Xbox LIVE.png Merchandise IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 1.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 2.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 3.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 5.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 6.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 7.jpg MLP Annual 2017 page 8.jpg Toys NightmareMoonTalking idlehands.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash toy.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash toy and packaging.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash back of packaging.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Rainbow Dash toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shadowbolt and Cockatrice figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shadowbolt and Cockatrice packaging.jpg Posters SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest.png Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadow Wonders art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print wide WeLoveFine.jpg Apparel Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Enterplay trading card series 1 Rainbow Dash - Loyalty.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg Promotional Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg Rainbow Dash color page Halloween.jpg My Little Pony Facebook - Nightmare Night 2013.png MagicWings v3 SMALL.jpg My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg The Shadowbolts MLP Mobile Game.png Shadowbolts house MLP Mobile game.png